His own mind
by Contriago
Summary: Held captive and beaten for days, the young girl the joker has captured holds on by the strong thought of eventually getting away and seeing her family again. Will she ever escape the sick mans mind let alone his game, alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

nightmare

She shivered but refused to let anything get through the strong prayer she had been repeating for the last

hour. She could not show fear, it would only please him.

"…forgive those who trespass against us as we forgive those who trust pass against us and….lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil."

She heard a high laughter coming from behind her and knew he had just returned from whatever disaster he had just laid out for whomever he had chosen.

"You-you really think God's going to help you, sweetheart." he laughed walking up behind her, she shivered at the warmth of his body and her body, as frozen as it was reacted to the warmth of his. Arching her back her body sought out his. He moaned as her body laid against his.

"You really should be careful who you do that to around here, cause there are some….freaks in here. Like me." and he burst out laughing at his own sick and demented joke.

"Please, my family will give you whatever you want, just please, let me go." she breathed out, barely audible due to the fact that she was exhausted and sore from hanging on her arms. Whoever this man was he had tied her up by her arms and had striped her of her clothes before placing her in a small room with air conditioning, making the room colder then fifty degrees. She was cold, she was tired and she just wanted to go home, just like all the others he had held here as a captive, right before he disposed of their worthless existence. Well, worthless to him, anyway.

"Ya know why you're here?" he purred in her ear, pushing up against her and wrapping his coat gently around her, giving her all the warmth she could ever ask for. She shook her head no, her mouth to dry to speak much anymore.

"You're here because you are a symbol of Gotham's worst case. You sit around like a normal citizen letting people fight for you, and you don't really care, you don't stand out more then most. You never commit any crimes, you sit on your ass all day at home and then the next day you get up and go to work and sit on your ass all day there. That's old school….that's boring. You need a wake up call. And I'm gonna give it to ya."

She shivered against him, and then shivered again as his coat and body were removed from her bodies reach. She felt something sharp and cold touch her neck. Pressure was added and a sharp pain. She whimpered and held as still as possible, praying in her head to God that he would somehow make this freak have a second thought about killing her, even just for the night until she had a better plan for escaping.

The blade was suddenly removed and so was the pain, until she felt it run between her breasts and down to her belly button.

"But I don't think you're ready for your wake up call, because you haven't had your nightmare yet. This is just the beginning of your nightmare, doll face. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." he laughed, before stepping forward and punching her hard in the face.

Reviews please….


	2. Chapter 2 and 3 tortured

Thanks nanakon, here's the next two chapters. Review for both please.

Oh and a quick warning these next two chapters are rather morbid. Lots of blood and gore. Pain and suffering. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Tortured

She felt the warm stickiness of blood run down her chin from the punch he had just delivered to her jaw. Struck with pain, she bit down on her tongue as hard as she could without making it bleed to hold a scream in.

The next blow was much harder, making her see white and black stare in front of her. She watched them as they floated around the room. The next blow came to her stomach and this time she groaned but still refused to scream. It would only empower him.

"You see Gotham needs a better class of criminal, no deserves, Gotham deserves a better class of criminal, but they refuse to take one. That's why they have the bat. The people elected the bat to care for the city, make it a safer place. Well I have some bad news for the bat and for Gotham citizens. Like you." he leaned toward her and licked his lips. "Would you like to see my face?"

She nodded. Perhaps if she got a good look at her captor she could tell the cops later what he looked like and then they might be able to catch him.

She felt a tug at the bandana that had left her in the dark and squinted her eyes, waiting for the moment to see the man who was currently holding her captive. The first thing she saw was the two shinny metal objects in front of her. Light reflecting off of them causing her to be blinded further. When she could see what they were she shivered. One was his pocket knife and the other was a pair of pliers.

What was he going to do with those? She wondered. Maybe he'll pull out my eyes, my teeth….

"Good morning, doll face." his voice caught her attention and brought her back from her dark thoughts. Yet, another shiver of horror filled her as soon as her eyes found the two scars on his face and those dark, dark eyes. She moaned and began to cry her body heaving with sobs as he stalked around her in his purple suit.

Removing his purple overcoat he threw it on the floor without a care in the world, kind of like a child with a kite. Humming he rolled up his blue sleeves and came towards her with the pliers.

"Your nightmare will start with these." he purred, happily, while turning the dreaded tool with his hand, this way and that in front of her face. She closed her eyes and let the sobs come out, loud and clear for all to hear.

"Oh, don't do that, the fun hasn't even begun." he said in a high pitched whinny voice.

"Please let me go. Please, I have a family-"

"Oh, well that changes everything." he growled grabbing her by her hair and dragging her to face him. "In that case, I won't break all your fingers, I'll leave three how does that sound?"

She shivered, knowing what he was about to do. He was going to use a pair of pliers to break her fingers. She sobbed harder.

"How 'bout nun (none, although I want it to sound like nun because she's crying.) of my fingersssss…." she cried.

"I thought three was a good number, would you like two unbroken-uh fingers?" he murmured into her ear.

"Threes fine." she replied trying to gather her senses.

"Oh, so threes fine now, but it wasn't before?" he asked tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. The sight made him look angry and she just nodded, afraid he would break all of them after all.

"I'm under the impression that you have a hard time-uh deciding what you want so uh- I think I'll just have to choose for you."

"W-why are you doing this to me?" she whined as he moved to pull over a chair she had not seen. Taking in her surroundings she looked around eagerly for anything that might give the place away as to where she was at, but found nothing, but a bathtub a sink, a chair and a camera that was flashing red.

He's recording this, She thought.

"-because Gotham needs a message and I can't deliver it myself. If I broke all my fingers and both my two bones in my arm, then how would I be able to keep working and give Gotham the criminal they need?" he said, pushing the chair toward her, the chair wheeled across the room and stopped as soon as it hit her. "Or better yet, how would I deliver a message to Gotham if I was dead like all the others I brought in here, huh? Use your brain cupcake, I thought you might have been smarter then all the rest, my mistake, again. Not that I make mistakes, wait that doesn't make sense. If I'm an agent of chaos and everything goes wrong then that would make it chaos. Therefore not a mistake. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm so confused? How 'bout you? Are you confused?"

"You're going to break my arm?" she cried, sniffling as a line of snot ran down to the floor. The Joker smirked with one cheek and watched as the snot hit the floor.

"Yes, I'm going to break your fucking arm, I just said it what are you deaf?" he all but yelled at her.

His yelling only caused her to cry harder. And he seemed to ignore her as he hummed to himself and readied the chair for her. Moving her was easy since she was to miserable to do it herself, she merely flopped around as he moved her, still humming a dreadful tune as he did so. He used roped to tie her arms and feet down.

"There. Now we can start." he grabbed the pliers and turned to her she sobbed again and turned her head away from him.

He moved to the camera and the light turned green, letting her know it was really on now.

"Good Morning, Gotham, Joker and a lovely-uh girl here to report my festive activities. Why don't you tell them your name-uh." he purred at her as he moved the camera to capture her face.

She said nothing but tears continued to fall down her face, sniffles came a few moments later.

"She's uh- not very happy with me right now. Can't blame her. In the dead of night like around one, she was kidnapped from her home, and then she was striped of her clothes and chained in this small room that is no more then 52 degrees and uh- then this morning after a long hard night, ha ha, she uh found out that I'm gonna break her arm and some fingers." he purred, the camera facing him. "It's not the trauma she's gonna have a hard time getting over, it's the pain. See when-" he paused to lick his lips, "when I'm through with her, she's gonna be so waken up to this new world, she's gonna be a totally different person. She's gonna see things my way."

He placed a hand on his chest as he said this and then looked over at the pathetic girl who wasn't even listening.

"Guess it's time to start."

The entire time he talked in to the camera, the young girl thought about her little brother, twelve years old. He was always rude to her, but she didn't care right now, all she could think about was the day her parents had told her she was going to have a brother, she had been so excited. Then the day their parents had gone on a long road trip and when both of them had gotten cranky their parents had pulled over on the side of the road and made them do a funny dance, she smiled at the thought of her parents telling the two of them if they did not get out and dance then they would not drive until they did it. The thought of being so far away form her family and in the hands of this monster, made her stomach turn. But the thought of getting away and seeing them again fueled her with a strong hatred towards this man.

He would break her. She knew that, there was no way he couldn't. pain was something every human had a hard time coping with and he was going to make her do it so that she could see the world his way. But what way was that?

The Joker saw a faint smile cross her lips as he set the camera on the stand facing her. With the pliers still in hand had came to her and lifted her hand up, loosening the ropes a little so her hand was were he wanted it to be. Placing a finger between the pliers he looked at her face before pulling up ever so gently. She did not stir or even seem to notice him at all. As though in her own world.

Disgusted with her lack of crying and begging, he drew the pliers up as hard and fast as he could and to his pleasure he heard two familiar noises, a snap and a scream.

Two hours later and the torture had finally ended, the Joker turned off the camera and clean off his pliers before coming towards the sobbing girl. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to yell and scream at him like she had while he broke her arm, but her throat was so dry, all that came out was muffled air with barley any sound at all. He smiled and untied her broken arm. Turning it to the side to view his handy work he smiled with pleasure. One of her bones were jutting out of the skin, blood running down the side and dripping onto the floor. He whipped it off with a finger before putting it to his lips. Tasting her sweet blood.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her before standing, and grabbing a towel to clean her arm up with.

'My family." she whispered.

"huh."

He wiped her arm gently, as if he really cared, She thought watching him as he quickly worked.

He put both of his thumbs on the end of the bone that was sticking out and without warning he pushed down on it and pushed her bone back into place. It clicked and he knew it was back were it ought to have been. And then he walked awkwardly to the tub and pulled out a silver tray that held sting, a needle, scissors and gauze. He walked back to her and readied a needle before pulling her skin together.

"You did better then the others." he commented, pulling the needle and thread through her skin. She stared at her arm and watched as he worked the needle perfectly. He had done this a lot, she could tell, with ease and great motion he finished quickly and cut the string.

"You lasted longer then the others too, they fainted after the second finger, you didn't faint at all." he purred.

His dark eyes looked up at her as though he was expecting her to say something, when nothing came she just stared back and he started applying gauze to the wound.

Even if I wanted to say something to you I couldn't, she thought as he began to work with her broken fingers, they weren't as bad as her arm. No bones stuck out, but they still hurt like hell when he touched them and pushed them back into place.

He began to hum the same haunting tune as before and finished her quickly, whether it was shock or sleep she didn't know what happened after that.

Chapter 3

When she woke she felt like she hand't slept in ages and her eyes burned.

Must have been from shock she decided. She found her self tied to a uncomfortable metal table. The light flashing above her. She began to drift, and decided to try and stay awake, she shifted and then froze as pain shot in her arm.

Remembering why she was here now she looked around and found herself alone. Deciding it was safe to sleep, she closed her eyes. But her throat began to hurt, clearing her throat, she called out.

"Water…." her voice was weak from the screaming. And as she laid there and thought about what he had done to her, she felt that she could not remember much, it seemed to have all been a dream, except for the constant throbbing pain shooting up her arm that was the only memory she had of it.

"Water…." she tried to cry again.

The door slammed and she heard the Joker humming yet again., he came into her line of vision with a bottle of water, he licked his lips and opened the plastic container before drinking half of it.

"please…" she cried hoarsly.

"Please what?" he growled.

"Please can I have some water…." her eyes were becoming heavy yet her body told her if she fell asleep now, and he refused to give her water she would surely die.

He placed the water above her mouth.

"Open." he purred gently. Something she had thought he was incapable of doing until now. She did as instructed and was expecting him to pour the rest of the bottle on her, letting her have whatever was in her mouth and make her lay in the rest of it. His character told him it wouldn't phase him, and shock over came her as he gently poured a mouthful in and waited until she swallowed to giver her some more. Once she drank a fourth of the bottle, she could take no more and so the Joker finished off the bottle and then moved out of her view.

"I've got some work to do, ya know a movie to deliver, see ya in an hour." he called as he left the room. Confused by his actions, and quick attitude change she finally set her mind at rest fell into a deep slumber.

She woke up laying on the most comfortable bed ever, the sheets, were purple, the walls green. There was no windows and she knew that was to be expected. She shifted and froze waiting for pain in her arm to come, but when it didn't, she looked down to inspect and found nothing but a faint white scar.

"Morning sleeping beauty." a familiar voice called to her. She turned and found the Joker at a desk against a wall. He had drawn a nude picture of her while she had been sleeping. Holding it up he asked her what she thought. Glancing at it she felt confused.

"I've got something I want to show ya. Can you stand?" he asked.

She nodded and moved to stand. Her legs where shaking and she felt all sweaty. Licking his lips he moved to her side and assisted her. Grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up. She followed him as he lead her out of the room and past several doors. No hundreds of doors, the hall seemed to go on and on, every now and then he would look back at her to make sure she was still with him and then finally he reached a door that had several scratches on it, like some kind of animal had been trying to get in.

He shoved a hand in the pocket of his pants and began to rattle around for something. Once he had it he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Here, you open it. It's a surprise, just for you."

She smiled and took the metal key from his hand and he stepped aside watching as she moved to open it. Half afraid it was something horrid like a trap she cautiously began to open the door, once the lock had clicked.

Sensing her fear, he stepped forward and pushed the door open the rest of the way for her. Smiling at her as she looked at him.

"Go on."

She looked into the room and saw nothing but the pitch darkness of the room. She stepped into the room, and shifted around. He came in and closed the door and the lights came on. She gasped at the sight for all around her laid beautiful flowers.

Roses of all colors including a cerulean blue. Butterflies filled the air, flying wherever they pleased. He just stood staring at her.

She looked around the room, looking at all the beautiful colors mother nature had surrounded her by.

He walked behind her as she moved about, watching every facial expression she had to offer him.

At the corner of the room she stopped and stared a beautiful albino Sheppard dog walked towards her, coming from a bush in the room. His blue eyes shinned with pride and power as he approached her. His white fur fluffy.

"He's beautiful, what's his name?" she asked bending down to pet the pup.

"Valentine." he said standing still, his arms behind his back, watching her arm as it drew along side the puppies coat. she felt something was out of place with him, something dangerous.

"Valentine. Like the holiday?" she asked, her hair running through his coat again.

"Yes." he said simply. His eyes continued to stare at her arm and the scar upon it.

Suddenly her eyes became magnified and she saw small tendrils of hair fly into the air as her hand ran ever so slowly through his coat.

A voice filled her head, "Soon you will see things my way." it said, filling her head, making her want to explode. Her hand moved on its own accord through Valentine's hair again and with a yelp, she let go and watched as his hair fell off of his body, before moving in ways it shouldn't as though something was crawling underneath. She touched him trying to help him as he yelped and howled in pain, rolling over and wiggling to free himself of whatever had a hold of him.

She looked up at the Joker and saw a sharp glint in his eyes, his scars twisted up into a real smile as he stood and watched Valentine struggle. Her hand reached to try and rub the pain away to pet and coax Valentine back to a unpained state and help him through this battle. But as she did so his skin fell off and with one more howl maggots poured out. Screaming she stood and stared backing away from the maggot filled dog.

"What is this, what the fuck is this?" she cried standing and pounding on the Joker's chest. He stood unfazed, laughing before stating, "It's your nightmare. And my world."

She woke with a start covered in sweat, the room was dark, the lights were out and she was still laying on the table with a broken arm and fingers. Throbbing was now in her head, back and arms and she shifted to look around. No one was in the room with her which pleased her.

What had my dream meant? She asked herself pondering what each part had meant and could come up with nothing. After hours of thinking all she could get out of the dream was that the Joker had a beautiful room with an albino dog who was filled with maggots. But what had the dream meant. Her brain had no explanation nothing to help her understand so she went back to sleep thinking nothing of it.


	3. Chapter 3 degreded by the joker

Thanks AntoinetteDiamond for reviewing. And everyone else who has stayed with me so far.

Chapter four

Total humiliation

"Wake up!"

She jumped with a start and stared at the mad clown in front of her, dressed in only an overcoat and purple pants, even his shoes were off.

"I'm going somewhere and your coming with me." he growled.

"What about clothes?" I asked.

"You won't be needing them. Now get up."

She was about to reply that she was tied up and couldn't but blushed at her own stupidity once she noticed that he had already untied her and she had just been laying there.

She sat up and attempted to stand but was rather weak, she soon realized that she hadn't eaten for a while. Her stomach growled loudly, and she looked at the clown who was staring at her expectantly.

She gently stood on shaky legs and took a step towards him. She almost collapsed when he caught her and pulled her to him, forcing her to walk with him as he moved. She did her best to help him but it was useless. She was so weak.

"Is weakness your virtue or just a vice?" he giggled, before pulling her up till her arm was around his neck, his other arm resting under her broken right one.

She shivered at how close his hand was to her breast.

He smiled as she shivered, seeming to know why she had done so. As if to make her even more uncomfortable on purpose, he moved his hand closer, cupping her gently.

"Please don't!" she cried, dropping all her body weight on him on her attempt to get his hand to move, instead he merely dropped her on the floor, and as her sore arm bumped the floor before she landed on it a scream escaped from her mouth, carrying on down the hall that was just outside the door.

"You listen to me, precious." he said kneeling down to her, licking his lip; she looked away and stared blankly at the floor in front of her.

Her arm throbbed and she sat up off of it, before tears of pain filled her eyes. She tried to keep them but the angry tears came to and she was soon quietly crying.

He wiped the tears away, surprising her out of her thought of getting home after she killed him.

"I'll do whatever I want to you, and your just gonna sit there and take it. You should have felt happiness as I ran a hand over your tit. I didn't do it with any of the others and well, in the state your in your in no condition for rejecting me anyway." he purred.

She just nodded and stared up at him, waiting for his next move. He stood and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her onto her shaky legs again. Afraid he would drop her again, she clung to his jacket with her good hand.

"Ha, ha, let go, I won't drop you if you behave." he chuckled, darkly. She refused to let go. He used his free hand to pry her off and then wrapped her arm around his neck. Smiling at her he then slide his free hand under her knee and bending down in a rather awkward position stood straight up, now carrying her in his arms.

She stared at the walls they passed by as he carried her out of the room. Traveling did not seem to go as quickly as she had hoped it would, for one she was in terrible pain and after all the pain he had caused her, she didn't want to be even near the man carrying her.

"where are we going?" she asked hoping that talking would make time go by faster.

"You'll see when we get there." he breathed.

She stared at the makeup that was on his face, looking to see if she could identify him without any makeup and found that she could not.


	4. Chapter 4 at the bar

I'm doing very well nanakon thank you so much for everything. Especially for waiting for me and being there for me. It means a lot to me.

Chapter 5

He carried her to a beat up car and set her in. More like threw her in her opinion. He reached in front of her and buckled her in quickly. She was dazed and her stomach growled louder then before. She held her stomach in her arms as a sharp pain racked through her body. At first she thought she was being split open and then it passed. The Joker got in on his side of the car and started it before licking his lips and looking behind him pulled out of the drive way. She started to drift into a deep slumber.

She was in front of the movie theatres ready to buy a ticket when she realized that she didn't have any money in her wallet. She found a guide that knew her way through the bridge that would lead her home. A young boy decided to come with the them, walking across the bridge as well. At a small pit stop he handed her a piece of paper she couldn't read. And then the guide came out of the bathroom and saw the card and told him to stay away from me. I couldn't understand why. And when I asked what it meant she didn't reply. We left him at the bathroom on the bridge and the guide finished leading me off the bridge before quitting her job. I had later on heard that she had been one of the best guides on the bridge and a few months later I came to cross the bridge for the second time. The only way to cross the bridge aside from walking was by car. Which I had always taken unless I couldn't afford it. Halfway across I saw something pale in the water and racing around to the other side I found, the young mans dead body, blood leaking from his face.

"He figured you'd eventually come back, so he waited and when the wait became to much to bare, he killed himself. It's your fault, everyone you come to know dies. It's your fault. Or it will be…" a unfamiliar voice echoed all around me. And then all there was, was darkness.

I woke with a start as the Joker slapped me rather hard in the face. Getting my full attention.

"What?" I yelled sitting up in the car seat.

The car had stopped and the sun began to set, letting me know it was rather late. I had slept all day. I looked past the Joker and saw a small alley way that was lite with neon lighting. Two men stood in the alleyway. Looking at the Joker curiously.

"We're here. Time to go inside." he growled. I could hear the anger in his voice and moved to stand, on shaky legs. Feeling slightly more energetic then before she was able to walk mostly on her own this time. They reached the two men in the alley and the Joker gave one man a wad of bills before smiling and the man stepped aside. I clung to the Joker as we walked by the two men, their staring and lust filled eyes making me feel uncomfortable. Walking by wasn't so bad it was once the two had passed that she felt a sharp smack to her bare bottom that made her jump and scream. The Joker giggled and looked back at the man he had not paid.

"Nice girl." he said and then turned back around to do his work.

Shaking against him, I felt his chest still heaving as he held the mad cackles in. he pulled me closer to him and walked me into the small hallway that branched out into a room full of men. As we entered, everyones eyes fell on me and I quickly let go of the Joker's coat before attempting to walk back to the car. But I wasn;t fast enough, the Joker's arm slide around my waist and he pulled me to him.

"Behave or I'll have to make another tape for Gotham news." he growled in my ear. His breath was rancid, making my gag, and then I started dry heaving, but without anything in my stomach to throw up for at least two days, nothing came up.

He watched me with amusement in his eyes and once I had finished heaving her swung me around, making me dizzy. We walked through several tables full of men until we reached an empty one.

"I have some business to attend so uh- you stay here and I'll uh- take care of it." he purred.

I looked at him with utter horror in my face. Did he not know what he was doing. He had just placed a bunny with a pack of wolves and he didn't really seem to care.

He got up and gave the bartender a twenty and then looked at me before saying something to the bartender. He nodded and the Joker waved at me before leaving. I watched him walk out with a sick twisting feeling in stomach.

I jumped as a hot plate of steaming, food was placed in front of me. The aroma filling my nose and making my stomach growl so loud the two men next to me looked over before laughing.

"The Joker told me you hadn't eaten in three days. Here it's on the house." the bartender said before moving back to the bar where he worked.

I stared at the food and began to eat it slowly knowing if I ate to fast I could hurt myself. I couldn't finish the plate. The food seemed to grow as I ate and my stomach now full and content refused to hold anything else. And just like the food that had been placed before me, a cup of water appeared. I smiled and thanked the bartender. I began to feel better and safer in my environment that the Joker had left me in since the men had finally stopped staring and minding their own business.

After a few moments, the dim lights in the room started to get brighter and brighter, hurting my eyes. My head began to pound and shadows moved, I stood and asked the bartender where the bathroom was and as I wobbled towards the area he had indicated, I was stopped by two pairs of rather strong arms and then everything went black.

Someone had spiked my drink, and with no one to protect me, I knew I was in for something bad.


	5. Chapter 5 bar

"Were is she?" The joker demanded as he entered the bar.

"She went to the bathroom." The bartender said, pointing a finger toward the restrooms were she had just fainted.

He walked quickly towards the restrooms before pulling out a gun and pointing it at the door. Firing a random shot at the door he pushed it open and froze. Smiling at the only man standing and watching as the other man gagged on his blood before shuttering and then he was gone. The girl he had brought in tied to the heater.

The shot woke her up and she saw the horrible twisted smile bringing her back to full consciousness were she understood what was going on.

One man laid beside her, and she knew he was dead, because his chest wasn't moving. She gagged on the stale cloth in her mouth and squirmed against her restraints. Two masked clowns opened the bathroom door behind the Joker and upon seeing what was going on grabbed the only man standing and dragged him from the room. The Joker turned sharply and threw the door shut before turning to her.

"What happened?" he asked pacing dangerously around the small room. "I mean I left you here with food and water and a guard and you managed to get almost raped." he growled looking at me every now and then as he continued to pace. She couldn't respond so didn't and then he paused and licked his lips before stepping toward her.

Eyeing her darkly with his eyebrows raised he hunched over and glared at her before switching the gun he hand been holding into his other hand. He stepped toward her until their bodies were four inches apart and his mouth was against her ear, almost caressing it.

"Do you want to get fucked, huh?" he asked before backing away and looking at her. "Cause I could have done that back in the house." he growled.

His hand came up to her face and she flinched as he grabbed the gag and ripped it from her mouth. She coughed and she emptied the contents of her stomach while the Joker looked at her with disgust which was replaced with something else. She finally realized just how dry her throat was because of the gag.

"You want some water?" he purred gently, pushing her messed up hair out of her face. She nodded and continued to cough. He moved to the faucet and turned the water on before looking at her in the mirror above the sink and then rather awkwardly she watched as he leaned down and drank from the sink before filling both his scared cheeks with the liquid. The water stopped suddenly and she watched as he walked back towards her. Grabbing her chin he held her heaving body in place and she stopped coughing long enough for him to put his lips to hers.

Trying to think of her dry throat as an excuse to use later if need be in her situation she felt the water run from his mouth into her dry one and she swallowed the water gratefully. Having thrown up the water she had drunk from earlier due to the drug it had held.

"Better?" he asked pulling away. She nodded and to tired to move laid her head back and relaxed while he pulled his switchblade from his pocket and cut the restraints before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Am-am I dead?" she asked as he carried her.

He laughed. "n-no not until I kill you." he cackled and glared at the bartender before shooting him in the head. One masked clown bent over the lifeless form before heading toward the Joker with a twenty dollar bill. She began to drift and was woken once again to anther gun fire, another dead body and another stack of bills.

He never pays anyone anything does he? She though and began to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6 author's note

this story will be updated on the 23rd of june sorry for not writing in the last few days. my computer crashed and i had to save up for a new one.

nanakon it will be updated for you on the 24th of june at one in the morning if you want to stay up that late. thank you and make sure to review.


	7. Chapter 7 quicky

I'm updating early because I have a job orientation tomorrow at the same time I wanted to post the next chapter so here is a small clip and if I have time tomorrow, I will post something longer.

She woke up warm and comfortable except for the throbbing, in her arm that had woken her up. She was laying on her bad arm and needed to move her weight from it. She moved a little and then froze as she felt a strong arm wrap around her. She screamed as her body was drug off her arm and pressed firmly against the Joker's.

"What's the matter precious, your arm bothering you?" he asked flipping her to her back and sliding on top of her. She froze as she suddenly realized that she was still naked, and he only had his boxers on. Blushing she looked away and he pinned her good arm above her head before cuffing it in place.

He licked a stray tear away and climbed off of her, the warm blankets going with him in a heap on the floor, and she shuddered at the coldness.

She lifted her sore arm up and looked at it, it was horrible, nasty blue, purple and green bruises covered her entire arm, all the way around, and in the middle laid a nasty cut, roughly stitched together. Her three broken fingers swollen and purple as well. Horrified by the look she rested her arm gently on her stomach and closed her eyes. Her throat was still dry and she thought about asking the Joker for some when he got back, maybe if he was in a good mood, he'd give her some.

She thought of her mother and father and dreamed about getting back to them. She wondered if they had the police still searching for her or if they had allowed them to give up the search.

She screamed as her arm felt like it was being ripped off, close enough, she thought as she saw the Joker, pulling the stitches out.

Smiling at her he licked his lips and pulled the second thread out, causing another scream, she kicked and tried to fight, he giggled and held her down.

"Hold still, silly girl, you have a bad infection. I have to clean it." he said pulling at the stitches again.

"Please." she begged kicking again as he tugged again.

"It'll get done when it gets done, there's just no rushing in the category of healing." he laid back on her kicking legs, keeping them from moving.

Her begging became more urgent as time past and the pain worsened with each second he took from her. Each whimper and cry, unheard, each tear and wince, unseen to his eye. And in that instant she felt that she was going to die right then and there and as her eyes closed and the world went black again for her, she felt as though she had died, and that he was the devil playing with her, testing her ability to take the pain her body deserved for every sin she ever may have created. But if he was the devil he had a hellish laugh that shook her to the bones…..

HA….HA….HA…..HA….HA…

Hope you liked it….


	8. Chapter 8 valentine

Ah…..don't worry about it puppet white…..

I'm still having trouble finding out where I want this one to go….

And for those of you who are confused this is the second story in the series written from away in your mind, although you didn't really need to read that one to understand this one. A short summary to catch those who are lost up for this short chapter. In the first book, there is an author who was tied to the Joker's past who remembered one of his crimes and had planned to publish it in a book. Kidnapping her and abusing her he tried to make her lie and sign a contract stating that her story was used to defy the government and turn people against them. Seeing through this she refused. Knowing that he could not break her in his last attempt he told her that if she didn't sign the false statement he would have to kill her. She again refused and died at the Joker's hand.

She stirred slowly, her eyes opening and closing as she laid on the warm soft bed the Joker had left her on. She felt as though he was not in the room even though she did not know for certain. Her arm throbbed gently letting her know it was hurt if she moved it to much, but not enough to cause her any pain at the moment. She was still naked but she was covered with the blankets and smiled at the thought of the Joker covering her, something she couldn't imagine even if she had been awake to see it for her own eyes.

She sat up and moaned before looking around his room.

It had red carpeting and purple walls. At the bottom of the walls were three drawer handles and above was a closet that was opened, three purple suits were inside, all hand made. She stood and walked to the drawers before using her good hand to pull one open. Several manila folders met her gazed and she picked one up before flipping it open. Several pictures fell out.

She quickly moved to pick them up and her breath caught as her gaze fell upon the pictures that started up at her from the floor.

A young women with dark brown hair, stared straight ahead, her unseeing eyes staring up at her from the picture. Blood ran from the woman's neck from a knife wound that had cut deep enough to kill. Curious now she leaned forward and scooped up another picture before looking at it. The same woman as before sitting at a table, and across from her was the Joker in a business suit one she had never seen him wear before, a dark navy blue one.

With the folder still in her other hand she began to pick up the fallen pictures without looking at any more, when something else fell out of the envelope, something that seemed much heavier then the pictures. She turned and stared at the stack of papers that had fallen out. They were stapled together to her relief because that meant they were still in order. She grabbed the packet and lifted it up before the small print caught her eye.

Under my bed

By Sarah Carlotti

The title seemed familiar for some odd reason. As though I had heard of it before. And the author's name did to. As though she was some distance friend of mine.

I flipped open to the first page and read the first page quickly. It seemed to be a story written for little children because the words had been small and only one sentence had been written per page.

The book was short and seemed to the point, it spoke of a small girl who hide under then bed when a small man scared her and dreamed of going to a fantasy land to escape the fears she had.

Another paper fell out of the manila envelope and she put the book down to look at it. On the top was a signature from the head of police and FBI agent.

Down below was a statement asking Sarah Carlotti to agree to the terms of treason against the Government. As well as agreeing to making a small underground group and that each character from her book was related to someone from her story from the underground group.

A sharp loud noise came from behind her and she dropped everything she had been holding, turning around she saw a huge white German dog with blue eyes crawl out from under the bed she had been sleeping on. He barked at her and then came at her before growling. She stood and backed away against the wall, when the door to the bedroom that she had been unaware of until it had opened revealing the Joker behind it.

She screamed and moved away from the dog when she realized he was coming at her. Trying to move she jumped but the German dog caught her by the arm and pulled her to the floor before continuing his viscious attack upon her defenseless body. She screamed as the dog caught her good arm and bit it tearing the skin and revealing blood that soon covered his pure white coat.

"Valentine, sit." the Joker said simply. The dog did as it was told and she saw that he had been chained to the bed. She looked up at the Joker who walked towards her.

"Did you find something that interested you, in my drawers?" the Joker asked, looking at the scattered pictures and book that laid in ruins now on the floor around her.

"I-I…." she was shaking in fear of the dog and what had just happened as well as the fear that she had for the Joker.

He bent down and picked up the picture of Sarah Corlotti with her slit throat and then sat down next to the startled girl of the floor who hadn't moved.

"She was beautiful." he said showing the picture to her. She gazed at it and then at the Joker who licked his lips. "But she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was gonna let my secrets get out, she was gonna tell people who I was. So I had to do it." he licked his lips and looked back at her.

Where those tears? She thought as she held her bleeding arm in her bad one.

"had… Had to do what?" I asked startled by what he was confessing.

"I had to slit her throat. You see people break in a few minuets, others in hours. But she…. She wouldn't break, not for me…." he laughed and tears fell down his face. He laughed harder and then pulled a knife from his pocket getting on top of me he put the knife in my mouth.

"Will you break?" he asked, his tears falling onto my face. I just laid there beneath him, my arms throbbing. The white german dog had not hurt me that bad and my arm would heal faster then the broken one.

I nodded slowly so as not to cut myself with the knife in my mouth.

"Of course you will… if I remember correctly, you already did." he nodded as though remembering that find day he had broken three of my finger and my arm. "did you read her book?" he asked his gaze falling to the papers that had been scattered around us.

I felt the blade cut the inside of my cheek as it pulled the tender flesh outward.

I shook my head no, and the knife pulled harder.

"Do you know about Sarah Carlotti?" he growled darkly. I shook my head no again hoping he would just let me go.

"Bull-shit-uh!" he yelled and pulled harder. I let out a cry of pain and Valentine barked loudly.

"Bull-shit-uh! Valentine protects Sarah's shit and that's how I know your lying. He kills those who read and touch her stuff. You see Valentine was her dog. I took him and then I killed her and when I went to kill him, I couldn't do. He was so different, so unique-uh. He's albino, so rare in his German breed I kept him. He's mine now." he laughed again, louder. And then he pushed harder on the blade and I felt my cheek release as though it no longer held the knifes pressure, I screamed so loud I was sure everyone next door could have heard it. Choking on my blood came next and I rolled to the side to keep from drowning in it. Then the realization as my hands flew to my cheeks, both still throbbing, that he had carved a smile into my face, just like his.

"Ready to finish your punishment?" he asked straightening me out. I shook my head no and kept my mouth covered. He removed my hands and placed the blade back in my mouth on the opposite side this time and quickly pulled it through like the last one, emitting another scream from me, this one louder. Valentine barked louder at me. And then Joker just looked at him before he scuttled back under the bed as fast as his four legs could carry him.

"How much do you know about Sarah Carlotti?" he asked me. I started choking on my blood and he pulled my up.

"N-n-nothing." I gasped, sobbing in his clutches. He stared at me, and I thought for a moment of getting away to see my mother after all this. But at the moment I let the thought go because my cheeks and arms burned with such pain, I thought I had already died. Until he slapped me.

"You say a word to anyone and I'll slit your throat like I did hers, yeah?" he asked me.

I nodded before realization came back to me.

"Y-you killed her?" I sobbed. Another harder slap clarified that question as quickly as it had come out.

"not-uh…..one…word-uh…"

He stood and lifted me before whiteness appeared around my vision and I knew that I had overdone it and lost to much blood. I fainted in the monsters arms as he lifted me up.

Images of Valentine filled my head. Wait Valentine. I had seen Valentine before I had ever knew he existed what did this mean? and the maggots, would he become filled with them like he had in the garden. In my state of unconsciousness, my mind slipped away and became filled with Valentine and blood, a giant ocean of it. Blood dripped from his mouth and covered his coat, he stood and shook the blood from his coat, sending it flying and covered the walls.

Valentine…..

Valentine…..

Why are you here?

In my dreams…..

Why has the Joker kidnapped me to?

Valentine…..

Help me…

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9 small chapter

She woke up to the feel of something moving against her. Brushing her thigh up and down, and a soft whispering in her ear.

"Your so beautiful." it breathed. She stiffened as she realized what was happeing. The joker laid on top of her, dry humping her leg slowly, as though making love to it. She lifted her head toprotest by immediately put it back down once she realized how much pain she was in. her arm throbbing and her mouth stinging she just laid there while he continued to hump her. Unable to do anything. Fighting would only anger him and she knew her punishment would be a bad one. Since none of his punishments were good, she just thought it safer to play along. After a few moments, his breathing got heavy and came out in gasps, and a hand moved to her face, caressing it with the backs of his fingers as his moved from her forehead to her neck. She stiffened once it touched her collar bone and sighed when it drifted away carelessly. His thrusting suddenly stopped and he pushed harder against her before grabbing onto the sheets roughly around her and nestled his face in between her neck.

"Hmmm." he said sitting up. "you even smell like her."

Shall I go on…. Sorry for not updating in a while I'm hoping I'll be able to do it more and if not perhaps maybe I'll be able to write longer chapters to make up for it. But work is currently being a bi*** and well try and bare with me for now, I'm sure it will get better. Is the story falling into place better now, why she was kidnapped, why valentine is haunting her dreams? If not don't worry it'll all come to you eventually.

Oh, and please review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10 hospitalized

Before you begin to start reading this chapter you might want to grab a soda and some chips if you have them. It's going to be a long bumpy ride so hold on. it's really long. And I am glad to say this is one of my favorite chapters, it brings the main plot coming up out.

She woke up to find that the room was completely dark and that the Joker was no where to be seen. (this happens every time she wakes up, what a big surprise.) she shifted around a little, enjoying the warmth of the blankets around her before she sat up quickly. It was dark outside, which meant the Joker was either out tormenting people or asleep in one of the other rooms. Standing shakily, from fear of the Joker popping out of nowhere the way he sometimes did, she walked to the door and turned the knob before freezing. She doubted if the door made any noise that the Joker wouldn't notice, in the small time she had been there she knew he could hear every noise in the room. Her heart was pounding so loud, she thought it might wake him up at any moment. But when no footsteps came she gently tugged at the door with her good arm to open it.

It slide open without any noise and she sighed loudly with relief. She pulled the door open the rest of the way and then slipped out into the dark hallway. She paused to listen to see if she could hear the Joker's snore and when she could she made her way down the hallway, searching for a way out.

Her feet got cold rather quickly as she walked down the tiled halls. Her body protesting in pain from the way she had slept and the new need for sleep required to heal her new wounds the Joker had given her. But she pushed on steadily, looking for windows or door that would lead outside. After what seemed like forever she finally reached a door that sent out small waves of air from underneath it and she was sure this was the exit. She pulled the door open and a loud buzzing noise sounded.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. You should have known there was an alarm on the door. Without further hesitation and the thoughts of her family waiting for her she ran with all her might, jerking her arms in the process to help pick up speed. She flinched at the pain in her left arm but it was dull and didn't slow her by much. Turning around she found the Joker's form in the doorway no more then twenty feet behind her. Putting on an extra spurt of energy knowing her was farther behind her and she had a chance she sprang down the alleyway they were currently on. _

_Something behind her caught hold of her hair and she fell to the ground with the Joker on top of her._

"_Going somewhere?" he growled and his eyes shone with the same darkness they had while he had broken her arm, and carved his haunting smile onto her face. _

_Fear filled her and she fought to get free but with the Joker's hand squeezing her still healing arm she soon gave up. _

"_Let's try this a different way." he said and scooped her up before throwing her over his shoulder. She squirmed a little at the uncomfortable hold, his shoulder jabbing into her stomach and with each step dug further into her. His breathing seemed to be strong and uneven, sweat pouring down his face, smearing his black and white into grey, and his red into a pink. She remained still for the ride home and once inside lost sight of her family again. _

_Will I ever get to go home? She wondered as he pulled her into the first room. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. She drew her legs closed and looked away from his look of anger and lust. _

_He leaned forward onto the bed and grabbed the bottom of her chin before forcing her to look at him. He moaned and ran the back of his hand along the scar on her left cheek she winced and he withdrew his hand._

"_You ever run again and I'll cut your legs off." he growled and began walking to the door. _

"_Wait?" she and he turned. "Am I going to be punished?" _

_Her voice shook and tears filled her eyes, as she waited for the answer._

"_No." he said and walked out of the door before slamming it shut. She jumped at the loud noise._

"_Why not?" she yelled after him. There was no reply and feeling angered that he had let her off the hook, something he had never done before. He had always tortured her for fun even. Why let her off the hook when she tried to get away. She stood and ran to the door before trying to pull it open. She knew he had locked it when she left so instead she pounded on the door with her fist, jolting her arm and causing it to ache deep inside where the bone resided. _

"_Why not? You punish me for anything and everything. If your in a bad mood, if someone else did something wrong. Why not now?" she pounded harder before she fell in a heaping puddle at the door, crying her heart out. She had been so close to getting away and then it had all been taken back from her. Her cheeks burned and her arm throbbed and all seemed lost. _

_Lost…_

_Valentine…._

__

_She stood and looked around the room before standing and pulling the drawers at the bottom of the wall open. She found pliers and papers and other nasty tools he owned to torture people. Finding a rather sharp, jagged knife she held it to the stitches that held her skin together and pressing down let the blade cut the stitches open…_

__

_Joker:_

_Irritated that she had tried to escape in the middle of the night he had locked her door and reset that alarm before heading back to bed. A few moments later he heard her banging on the door and got up to listen to commotion. _

"_Why not? You punish me for anything and everything. If your in a bad mood, if someone else did something wrong. Why not now?" _

_He heard her cry from the other side and then there was more pounding before he heard her slide down to the floor. Knowing that the small temper tantrum was now done, he moved to go back to his room when he heard her scream fill the air. _

_Walking back to the door he pulled it open and froze. Laying on the floor, holding her arm close to her, was his captive, blood surrounding her on the floor and one of his favorite knives laid next to her as well. Rolling his eyes he stepped towards her and grabbed her good arm._

"_Don't touch me!" she screamed as loudly as possible at him before going back into a crying mess._

_Without a second thought he pulled her up by her arm and held her to him, like a small child. She cried into his shirt and he let her before he carried her over to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. He grabbed her bad arm and looked at it, tilting it this way and that to check to see how much damage had been done. _

"_Ow." she cried weakly in his arms as he applied pressure to one bad part on her arm. She had reopened her stitches in order to bleed to death, without a second thought. He laughed at the sad attempt of her second escape that night and thought of nothing else but the third one she would try. _

"_I'm gonna put bars on your windows for safe keeping and your going to sleep in the same room as me until I can trust you." he said taking off his tie with one hand and wrapping it tightly around her arm. Keeping her from bleeding further. "If you loose anymore trust, I will kill you. And the reason I didn't punish you is because if you lose any more blood then you just did you would die, and I didn't want to risk it with my anger. I'm pretty sure your tired of hurting so I'll try really hard not to punish you anymore, however if you push me, you will be punished and it will hurt. Deal?" _

_She nodded her head resting against his shoulder. He stood up and held her with one arm, slipping off his jacket with the other before switching her into his other arm and doing the same. His purple trench coat fell to the floor and he bent down gently before grabbing hold of it._

"_Put this on." he growled roughly. She could tell he was tired and she felt the same way._

_As he set her down on the floor to put his jacket on she felt dizzy and reached out to grab the jacket, missing the jacket by three inches, she closed her eyes and shook her head before trying again. This time she grabbed onto it. Sensing her uneasiness he stood behind her while she put it on. Every once and a while part of the fabric would brush against him and he knew how close she really was to him. Picking her up again, he carried her to his bedroom and sighing he set her already sleeping form on the bed before turning and locking the door behind him. Watching her sleep for a while he shifted and stretched, before laying down beside her and drifting into a sleep himself. _

__

_He woke to find Valentine on the bed with them, laying in between them. Her arm wrapped around the white Sheppard. His breathing was even and he knew both the dog and the girl were asleep. Standing he moved to the bathroom that adjoined the room and relieved himself before staring at himself in the mirror. His makeup was bad she he washed the rest off and reapplied it before entering the bedroom. Valentine was awake and staring at him, as he came out. And the girl was laying in the same position as before with her arm around Valentine. _

"_Can you tell me what she's dreaming of Valentine?" he asked before stepping toward the Sheppard and petting it's head. Valentine whimpered and raised a paw to his master. _

"_I wish you could, I'd probably really be able to get along with her." he grabbed Valentine's little paw in his big one and shook it gently before releasing it and then continued petting Valentine's ears. _

"_I better get a little more sleep before I get her up. And then you and I have to put bars on her windows." he laid down next to Valentine who pawed at him to keep petting him for a little bit and then laid down when he realized that his master was no longer going to pet him. _

__

_The night was dark and the shadows that moved on the walls felt as though they were fallowing him as he moved at a steady pace down the alleyways that surrounded him._

_Alley dogs scavenger hunted in trashcans for food. Others scraped the ground, hoping that food might appear if they dug deep enough. The Joker smiled as he watched one dog in particular. The dogs white coat shimmering blue in the moon light that was high overhead. The dog shook its coat and blood flew everywhere, covering the walls, much like Sarah's had when he had slit her throat. _

_A soft womanly voice called from around the corner._

"_Valentine." _

_He followed the voice and so did Valentine. The great Sheppard moved with such grace his fur swaying in the wind while he walked towards the area the voice had come in. upon turning the corner the Joker froze and watched the young girl who stood there petting Valentine gently. _

"_Good boy." she said and stroked his head. Kneeling down to accommodate the height difference between them she kissed his head and Valentine lifted a front paw before lifting his head and licking Sarah's face._

"_Joker." she called standing, Valentine followed her. He looked at Sarah, her throat slit, blood dripping down. Valentine followed licking up the small drops of blood that his former master had left behind. _

_She stopped in front of him._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked her._

"_I live here now that I am dead."_

"_How is that possible, it's only a dream?" he asked looking down at Valentine who was currently standing under the source of the blood. Every time he dropped his head to lick up the blood drop, another one fell onto her perfect white coat._

"_You remember me, Jack." she said. "So I live here, in your mind."_

"_And Valentine, why is he here?" _

"_He misses me, Jack. He comes to visit me." she said smiling._

"_Why didn't you just sign the damn statement. It was just a pack of lies, what did you care if it got out?" he asked._

_Maggot began to drip from her neck and fell onto Valentine who backed up whimpering. Sarah's body grew thinner and thinner the more the maggots fell out of her, until nothing but the outer shell of her skin remained and then blew away in the breeze._

__

_He woke to find Valentine whining and as he sat up, Valentine stopped and stared at him, and for a moment while his body was only half there, he felt as those Valentine's blue eyes could see into his very soul._

"_You know I killed her don't you Valentine?" he asked sitting up._

_He looked over at the sleeping girl before standing and then not even two steps away from the bed, he collapsed and watched as the whiteness around his eyes grew, causing him to go blind and the pain in his chest ached, so bad, he was sure he was dead._

__

_Captive:_

_She woke to find Valentine's cries. Sitting up she watched him as he circled around the Joker who was laying on the floor. Valentine would circle and then scratch at the Joker's arm before circling and doing it again._

_She stood up and shakily moved toward the Joker, her legs were to weak and gave way leaving her crumbled to the floor. Her dizziness came back._

"_Valentine." she called, Valentine looked at her and then walked towards her. She grabbed onto him and he moved slowly to the Joker. Pulling her along. It was a slow process and she was surprised he knew what he was doing. As though he had been trained for this._

_Upon reaching the Joker, Valentine returned to scratching him. _

_She sat up and rolled the Joker over, which took both her and Valentine. Who nudged him with his muzzle. She felt the Joker's head and felt it warm, his face was covered in perspiration. Feeling for a pulse she found it weak, as though strained. Looking around the room she found no phone and then thought of a cell phone knowing that that was the way he contacted people she searched his pants and found what she was looking for. Dialing 911 she waited while the other line rang._

"_Hello, this is the emergency medical team, what is your emergency?" a males voice appeared on the other line._

"_I've been kidnapped and my captor has fainted, we both need medical assistance at once. His heartbeat is weak…." she replied wondering if this was really the end with the Joker._

"_And where are you located at?" the male asked._

"_I-I don't know down some alley."_

"_Alright, stay right where you are and a medical team will trace this call to find out where you are." he said._

"_Kay." she said. Tired from her effort and from her blood loss, she fell asleep right on top of the unconscious Joker. Valentine's howled getting louder as he sensed her leaving him to._

__

_She woke to find herself in a hospital. A nurse sleeping next to her in a chair._

"_Hey." she cried out._

"_Oh, sorry about that, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked waking up. _

"_Horrible." she said._

"_well, that's to be expected, you had some horrible wounds on you when you came in and we got on them immediately. Let me go get the doctor." she said standing and walking quickly to the door. A women in a white coat came in with a clipboard and two detectives. _

"_these cops would like to ask you a few questions." the female doctor said. _

_She nodded, to tire to do much more then that._

"_Hi, my name is Detective Sid and this is my partner Detective Mira. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your ordeal with the Joker." _

"_Kay." she said._

"_We'd like to know if he ever touched you?" he asked._

"_Not sexually." she said._

"_Well obviously physically." he said. "why did he do that?" _

_He asked pointing to the scars that ran on either side of her cheeks._

"_Because I found some papers he didn't want me to see." _

"_What kind of papers?" _

"_a children's book, a statement and pictures." she said._

"_A children's book?"_

"_Her name was Sarah Carlotti and he killed her because she didn't sign the statement." _

"_He killed her?" _

"_He said he slit her throat."_

"_anything else we should know about?" the detective asked._

"_Valentine. Where is Valentine?" she asked._

"_Valentine?" _

"_The albino Sheppard?" she asked._

"_Mame, we found no dogs in the building when we came to get you or the Joker."_

"_But he was there, we were locked in there was no way he could have gotten out." she cried sitting up._

"_He can't feed himself, he needs help."_

"_You need to calm down mame, I'll send someone back over there to look for the dog. Is he yours?" _

"_no. no he's not."_

"_He's the Joker's then?"_

"_No, he's-he's Sarah's the Joker kept him after he killed Sarah."_

"_Well then the dog will be taken into custody and redistributed to the public, thank you for your time."_

"_Wait, why can't I take the dog?" she asked._

"_The dog is not yours or the Joker's to he will be placed at the human society to be adopted. Have a good day and try to relax and heal well." _

_With that the Detectives left. _

_Angry that she couldn't keep Valentine she cried herself to sleep, while the nurses ran in and out of the room, trying to calm her down, before giving her a sedative._

__

_Joker:_

_The Joker woke to find himself tied to a hospital bed. Glancing around the room, he found a security guard._

"_Hey." he growled._

_The guard came closer and then froze before turning and leaving the room. Once he returned he came in with a male doctor._

"_Hello, Mr. Joker. You had a heart attack and so we brought you in. although you look as though you are doing rather well in the recovery phase."_

"_Where's my girl?" he asked sitting up and flexing his arm._

"_She is no longer yours she is currently being reunited with her family."_

"_Can I see her?"_

"_No."_

"_What's your name doc?" _

_Just then the lights went out and there were to sharp screams before the lights turned back on._

_To be continued….._


End file.
